Subitamente, Suavemente, Simplesmente
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Súbita, Suave e Simplesmente perfeito." Participante do II Challenge Sirem do Forúm 6v.


**Nome do autor: **Dione Kurmaier**  
Título: **Subitamente, Suavemente, Simplesmente**  
Capa: **-**  
Ship: **Sirem**  
Gênero: **Romance**  
Classificação: **K+**  
Observação: **Universo Alternativo**  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: **-

**Itens:**

**1.** Roupas espalhadas pelo chão

**2.** Café-da-manhã  
bônus: se tiver beijo de bom-dia  
**3.** Insônia  
bônus: se um deles acordar e ficar vendo o outro dormir

**10.** Remus usando a camisa do Sirius

**NA: **Gente fiquei 3 semanas paradas, sem escrever uma linha, nada mesmo. Então qualquer coisinha, qualquer errinho feio, me perdoe. Lui, fic que eu escrevi de presente, e saiba que mesmo entregando atrasado, foi escrita com muito amor. Espero que goste. Mrs. B, challenge maravilhoso que eu tinha que participar. Fic com insinuações e Slash: gosta, leia e comente, senão, Alt+F4 é um Mara presente pra você. Fic dedicadíssima a Maya, pelo apoio, pela amizade, pelo companheirismo, pelas conversas, por TUDO. Amo-te, Mayzita.;)

**Subitamente, Suavemente, Simplesmente**

_Por Dione_

**__________________________________________________**

**02:30 da madrugada**

Ele acabara de tomar uma xícara de leite bem quente. A insônia às vezes pegava Sirius de jeito, e ele não conseguia fugir. E aquela era uma das noites que ele sabia que ia passar acordado, mesmo querendo dormir.

Seu corpo, sua mente, tudo em si ainda estava agitado. Já fazia três horas que ele havia transado com Remus, mas mesmo assim ele ainda relembrava os beijos, as carícias, tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois depois de tanto tempo.

Sirius fora acusado de assassinato e durante 13 anos o mantiveram preso. Ele fugiu da prisão e havia ido para a casa de campo de Remus, mandando uma carta para ele, que vivia em Londres. Remus demorara três dias, e quando o encontrou os dois não sabiam o que fazer.

"_Então você fugiu? – Remus olhava em volta para tudo, e nada estava fora do lugar. Sirius sabia onde a chave ficava escondida, mas não entrara na casa._

_- Fugi. Não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Você sabe que não gosto de ficar preso. Você me conhece._

_- Pelo menos achei que conhecia. – Remus, que estava de cabeça baixa, o encarou. Ficaram assim por vários segundos, até que Sirius o abraçou, e ele retribuiu, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Eu senti saudades. – Remus disse, o encarando, em um meio abraço._

_- Eu também, Monny. Eu também. – E o beijou nos lábios. Um beijo casto, puro, cheio de verdade."_

Desde aquele dia, os dois moravam juntos na casa de campo. Remus não era um homem rico, mas Sirius havia herdado uma fortuna de sua família. Era o último descendente, e mesmo nenhum dos dois trabalhando, eles viviam confortavelmente. Não se preocupavam com nada, mas às vezes amigos de Remus vinham visitá-lo.

O amante havia sido professor e se demitira, e muitos se perguntavam o porquê de tudo aquilo. Sua resposta era sempre a mesma.

"_Agora eu quero apenas curtir a vida. Subitamente sem nada, mas com tudo ao meu redor; Simplesmente, sozinho e acompanhado, entre meus livros e amigos; Bem tranqüilo, suavemente."_

A xícara agora descansava sobre a mesinha de canto, e ele se deitava. Agora finalmente o sono chegava, ele só queria dormir e sonhar. Apesar de sua vida ser um completo sonho.

__________________________________________________________________

**10:05 da manhã**

O rosto tão diferente de quando haviam se encontrado novamente. Estava mais vivo mais corado. Seus lábios eram mais vermelhos, suas rugas já eram mais leves e sua expressão era calma, tranqüila.

Remus adorava ver Sirius dormir. O maroto ao seu lado se tornava ainda mais belo dormindo. Remus agora era feliz. Já haviam dois anos que Sirius tinha fugido da prisão e os dois estavam morando juntos. Eram felizes daquela maneira, eles se amavam.

Uma coisa inaceitável pra alguns, mas no início complicado para os dois. Eram amigos de escola, e fora estranho descobrir os sentimentos de um pelo outro. quando Sirius foi preso, Remus se mantivera forte, mas não podia mais manter contato com o amado. Haviam ficado 13 anos separados, e Remus se julgava por isso.

Sirius brigava com ele por isso, pois a culpa havia sido dos dois. Sirius era inocente, mas quando havia ido encontrar Peter, sua intenção não era outra a não ser assassinato. O covarde havia matado várias pessoas e fugido, deixando Sirius ali, pagando o papel de culpado. e não havia uma testemunha a seu favor.

Mas todas aquelas memórias não combinavam com aquele momento. Remus fechou os olhos e os abriu, mirando Sirius novamente. O sono, agora tranqüilo, era gostoso, era bom de se ver. Ele amava ver Sirius dormir. Um sono calmo, suave.

O outro maroto se espreguiçou na cama, e se virou para o lado de Remus, que permanecia deitado. Sirius apalpou o lugar ao seu lado até encontrar a bochecha de Remus. Acariciou-a enquanto abria os olhos, cansado.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – Remus brincou, piscando um olho.

- Hum... eu acho que a Bela adormecida é acordada com um beijo. Se for, eu não sou a Bela Adormecida. – Sirius brincou, se endireitando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

- Não seja por isso. – Remus se virou totalmente para o outro e o beijou. Sirius retribui apaixonadamente, o abraçando. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo e se afastaram, arfando baixinho.

- Agora sim eu vou ter um belo bom dia. – Sirius comentou, fazendo Remus gargalhas e se aconchegar mais ao seu lado.

_____________________________________________________________

**10:10 da manhã**

- Caramba, que café-da-manhã é esse, Remus? Isso está mais para banquete! – Sirius olhava bestificado. Naquela mesa tinha de tudo: Pães, bolos, sucos, leite, café e até seu prato preferido: pudim de leite. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o último prato.

- Na verdade, hoje eu resolvi fazer de tudo um pouco. – Remus corou.

Sirius foi até ele e retribui o beijo de 5 minutos antes, com mais entusiasmo e ainda mais paixão. Remus se assustou no início, mas o beijou com a mesma vontade.

- Caramba, isso sim foi um beijo de bom dia. – Remus soltou depois que se separaram. Sirius sorriu, enquanto os dois se sentavam lado a lado.

Os dois brincavam durante o café. Entre pedaços de pudim, pães doces, copos de suco e várias gargalhadas eles tomaram café. Quando acabaram de comer, Sirius comentou:

- Esse foi o melhor café da minha vida.

_______________________________________________________

**15:30 da tarde**

Eles estavam no quarto assistindo a um filme de ação. Remus assistia concentrado enquanto Sirius observava o chão do quarto. Remus percebera a ação do amante, mas estava tão atento ao filme, que nem deu atenção.

Tudo bem, as roupas de Remus estavam todas ali: a calça aberta, o cinto desfivelado, a camisa amarrotada e os sapatos, junto com as meias. Mas faltava a sua camisa. Sua calça, seu cinto, seus sapatos, tudo ali, menos sua camisa. Então sua mente deu um estalo, e ele pulou da cama, enquanto Remus olhava para ele com uma cara de o que você está fazendo?

- Onde está a minha camisa?

- Onde está o que?

- A minha camisa. Ontem antes da gente se deitar, nós tiramos nossas roupas, mas a minha camisa sumiu. Era a minha camisa preferida.

- É aquela camisa azul marinho desbotada?

- Essa mesmo! Onde ela tá? Você não mexeu em nada aqui, senão esse quarto estaria um brinco. – Ele começou a olhar debaixo da cama e dos outros móveis. Remus sorria e se levantava devagar, enquanto Sirius ainda procurava.

- É essa aqui, ó? – Remus apontou para o próprio tronco, e quando Sirius se virou, seus olhos vidraram. Ele sempre amava ver Remus com qualquer peça sua, especialmente camisas.

- Sabia que você está lindo com ela?

- Claro que eu sabia. – Remus foi até ele, e o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço. Sirius ronronou.

- Acho que o filme perdeu a graça, não? – Sirius perguntou cafajeste.

- Com toda a certeza. – E os dois se beijaram. Sirius estava faminto, e Remus não o recusava.

Os dois caíram na cama de casal se beijando. E se amaram, por todo aquele dia, como faziam durante tantos outros. Para eles não precisava de datas comemorativas ou dias especiais. Só existiam os dois e isso já era súbita, suave e simplesmente especial.


End file.
